Catch
by oldtair ibn-la'old
Summary: A prompt from a friend! Wash finds out about Junior through a game of catch with Tucker. Set during season 11. This is my first time writing RVB so please let me know what you think!


The remains of the crashed space ship might've been on the Red's designated side, as well as right next to their base, but that didn't stop Agent Washington and Lavernius Tucker from scavenging through the debris one last time. If there was one thing Wash knew well—better than either the Reds or the Blues, at least—it was to be through. A good solider never overlooked even the tiniest of pebbles. Leave no stone unturned, wasn't that the saying? Wash was a good solider, or so he liked to believe.

There had been a box found which nearly went unnoticed. Food, medicine, supplies—all the things essential to everyone's survival. Thank God Caboose wasn't entirely useless. He was...dense, for the lack of a better term, but he had his moments. Currently he was missing. Wash decided to let him wander again. Going through the wreckage made him upset, it seemed like everything reminded him of Church nowadays.

Wash didn't mind, really he didn't. The outcome would've been the same anyways. It was him and Tucker lately, and Tucker was more than enough to handle without the extra stress of Caboose being near. It was good for everyone to have a break every now and then. Even though Carolina hadn't stuck around for too long in the grand scheme of things, part of Wash missed having her there. Out of everyone in their little band of misfits she understood him best, even if she seemed to choose Church over him.

Church, ah. He wasn't there but his presence might as well have lingered. For once he was actually gone, and it weighed on Tucker and Caboose, though Tucker was reluctant to say it outright. Church was by all means an asshole, but he still completed the team. Sometimes Wash felt like a cheap replacement; a knock off. But he was here—he made the most of it. After all, they were ultimately stuck there together.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Tuckers voice rang from the other side of the wreckage. A feeling of excitement run through Wash, a hopeful feeling that Tucker found something useful for once.

"What did you find?" Wash decided to abandon his side, there was nothing there anyways. Wash quickly made his way to Tucker. Soon enough his eyes caught on the small, slightly charred baseball in his subordinates hand. Wash shot him an indifferent look from under his helmet. Tucker threw him the ball.

"Really Tucker?" Wash caught it and threw it back effortlessly, tilting his head in a way what would make Tucker understand he was annoyed.

"I really hate gettin' all sentimental and shit, but this brings back some good times. Reminds me of when I used to play catch with Junior." Tucker returned the throw, ultimately starting a little game of catch. Wash just decided to go along with it. He could have some fun if he wanted to.

"Junior? Is that a name for an old team member? A friend from home?" It wasn't like Wash _cared_ or anything. It was just, well—Tucker wasn't one to get overly emotional over an object. Like, _sad_ emotional. He was good at reading Tuckers emotions, the guy was practically an open book at times. Something about the ball had brought something painful back.

Boy did he understand that feeling; Wash returned the throw.

"Nah, Junior is like, my kid. It's a long story. Goddamn, pregnancy was a bitch! He was worth it though. He's a good kid. I don't exactly know where he is now, it's been awhile since I've seen him. He's off doing alien things." Tucker sighed and Wash had no clue how to combat this situation. This was so...out of character for Tucker. Wash settled on giving him a strange look. _Pregnant_?

"We used to play catch all the time. He loves sports. I think you would like him, even if you are a stick in the mud." Tucker continued, throwing the ball up in the air. "Pop-fly!"

Wash snorted.

"I never pegged you as the type to have a kid. Hell, I honestly doubted you've even had sex considering how many lies you've told when it comes to your...ehem, _sexual encounters_. " Wash chuckled, rolling the ball over to Tucker. "Ground ball."

Tucker just stared at Wash, letting the ball hit his foot. An awkward moment of silence passed before Tucker broke it by laughing loudly.

"Ha! This coming from the master virgin himself? I think you're on par with Simmons for that title!"

"Oh fuck you!" Tucker kicked the ball away, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Wash wanted to groan, he knew what was coming. "Don't you dare—"

"Bow chicka bow wow~" He was pretty sure Tucker winked with that.

"Five laps, I want them done now. "

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You annoyed me."

"UGH."

Tucker began running slowly, but running nonetheless. Wash began thinking about what had just happened. Did they just have a...moment? They did. As he stared off to the Red base, he was silently glad none of the Reds had interrupted them. Tucker wasn't all bad, he supposed. And maybe one day he'd meet this "Junior." Though he had caught the part about Junior being an alien and Tucker having been...pregnant? He'd save those questions for later. He knew it was best not to pry when emotions came up like that.

" _Running!_ " Wash yelled, not hearing Tucker's curse in return.


End file.
